Unlike general drug therapy, Soojichim acupuncture, which is also called Koryo hand acupuncture or Korean hand acupuncture, has no side effects upon its application and does not cause sequelae or tolerance even upon long-term application. In addition, it is conducted in an easy manner and has excellent effects. For these reasons, it is advantageous in that it can be widely applied to general people.
On the other hand, in order to perform Soojichim acupuncture, there is required through knowledge of the acupoint locations effective for a disease on which Soojichim acupuncture can be applied. The acupoint locations significantly vary depending on a disease and are complicated, and thus, Soojichim acupuncture has disadvantage in that only a person who had had learned professional education on Soojichim acupuncture can easily perform Soojichim acupuncture. For this reason, Soojichim acupuncture is performed by only a specialist in Soojichim acupuncture of Chinese herbal medicine in a limited manner without being propagated to general people due to problems of time and cost required for the professional education.
Meanwhile, in attempts to solve these problems, Korean Patent Application No. 1996-71491 discloses an apparatus for guiding Soojichim acupuncture needles to acupoint locations, Korean Patent Application No. 1997-34508 discloses a system for supporting recognition of acupoint locations and a method of performing Soojichim acupuncture using the same, Korean Patent Application No. 2002-27889 discloses a human body diagram, the classification of diseases, and a method of performing and learning Soojichim acupuncture using the information on hand meridians, and Korean Patent Application No. 2002-25576 discloses an apparatus for indication acupoint locations. However, in these prior arts, the acupoint locations are identified by Internet, or recognized by an expensive system or apparatus, which is used in a complex manner.
Thus, these prior arts have problems in that they are unsuitable for use in an old and feeble person among general people requiring Soojichim acupuncture or in an area having a difficulty to use Internet, and also uneconomical.